


Checkmate

by Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, dom!stiles, sterek, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones/pseuds/Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolf doesn't remember how this whole situation started.</p>
<p>All he knows is he doesn't want it to stop.</p>
<p>The Wolf and his Master have an agreement, one that only exists within the coarse walls of the loft. One that only holds its power when they are alone, when the Wolf is in need.</p>
<p>When being in control is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble done for a friend to cheer them up after a really rough day. It's my first attempt at anything like this really, so please be gentle! If it is liked I might continue, but for now it is a one shot. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this humble work. ^^  
> ~+~+~+~+~+

The Wolf doesn't remember how this whole situation started.

All he knows is he doesn't want it to stop.

The Wolf and his Master have an agreement, one that only exists within the coarse walls of the loft. One that only holds its power when they are alone, when the Wolf is in need.

When being in control is too much.

The sound of footsteps approaching is enough to make the Wolf's heart pound. He almost laughs at himself, at how eager he is, but a sharp, clear snap of slender fingers has him moving before thinking. His Master has arrived, and upon the crisp little sound the Wolf drops into his proper 'greeting bow'. On his knees the Wolf holds his arms directly in front of him, making a straight line connected by loose fists. Head bowed low the Wolf gives a soft whine, a hopeful little sound to ask for approval.

The Master circles his Wolf, fingertips lightly brushing across taut muscles with slight pressure. The touch is barely enough to feel, and its already close to maddening. Gentleness is not what he needs, and his Master knows it.

“Please Master...”

The Wolf doesn't have to look up to know his Master is smirking. From his position all the Wolf can see is the lower portion of his Master's body as he stops in front of him.

“What is wrong, my Wolf?”

The Wolf whines softly, but holds still.

“I need you, Master.”

“Oh?” Under different circumstances the Wolf might snarl at his Master for the cockiness of the word, the amusement in his tone. As it is all he can do is give another whine, pitched low in a clear plea for clemency.

“Please Master.”

Silence stretches between them, and the Master doesn't move. He knows how to punish his Wolf, and oh has he earned it. Speaking out of turn, not being in position when his Master arrived...

One would think he is begging to be punished.

The Master leaves his Wolf deprived of sensation, leaves him to his own thoughts and demons. Only once a light tremor begins to move through the submissive's body is the silence broken.

“You've disappointed me, Wolf.”

“I'm sorry, Master.” Oh are the words ever so sincere, the Wolf's hushed tone wavering.

“Do you know why you have disappointed me?”

“I...” The Wolf's bow deepens in reflex. “I spoke out of turn.”

“And?”

“I wasn't- I wasn't in position for you when you arrived.”

“Good.” Another snap of fingers has the Wolf looking up at his Master. A clear gesture is made; the Master wants his Wolf closer. “Here. Now.”

When the Wolf attempts to rise to his feet his Master darts forward and gives a firm slap to the side of his strong jaw. “No.”

Taking several steps back slowly the Master gives a disarming smile. “Crawl, my Wolf.”

The hesitation is brief before the order is followed. Tight jeans and a thin tank top only lend to the seductive ripple of muscle as the Wolf closes the distance between himself and his Master. As soon as the larger man is close enough the Master runs his fingers through dark hair. “Good boy. On your knees.”

The Wolf gives a soft rumble low in his chest in gratitude of the hands in his hair before returning to his knees. He knows what his Master wants, it's how he's going to ask for it that is key.

“Do you want to be forgiven, Wolf?”

“Yes Master. Very much.”

“You know what to do. No hands, just your mouth.”

Placing his hands behind his back to remind himself the Wolf leans forward, teeth tugging at the top button of the Master's jeans. It takes a bit longer than he hoped, but the button is popped out of the hole and sharp teeth tug the zipper down. The Master groans, giving a ever so faint forward thrust of his hips as his pet works to get at his cock. “So eager. You want it don't you, my Wolf?”

The Wolf doesn't give a verbal reply. The physical acknowledgment is a tugging of jeans, followed by boxer briefs, down slim hips. The Wolf pauses, looking up at his Master for permission.

“Do it.”

The Wolf takes his Master's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly at first and running his tongue over the head. It's perfect, and the Master tangles his fingers into his Wolf's hair, tugging lightly to keep from loosing control and fully fucking his pet's face.

“God you're mouth is perfect.”

The Wolf shivers as his Master gives an appreciative groan, nearly inaudible words following. Every sound is obscene, and the Wolf stares up at his Master through dark lashes as he continues his ministrations in earnest.

“You love sucking my cock, don't you? Love it when I take control and fuck your throat.”

The Wolf whines quietly, picking up the pace and applying more suction.

“Fuck! That's- God yes-” The Master thrusts into the Wolf's mouth roughly, just the way he wants it when he needs his punishment. “You're going to swallow every bit of my come. If you don't, if I see you miss one single drop, I'm going to strip you, tease you mercilessly, and leave you begging to be fucked. And you know what, my Wolf? I won't fuck you. I'll stick a cock ring on you, a vibrator in your ass, and watch you try to fuck yourself on it.”

Another whimper and the Wolf moves as quickly as he dares to try and please his Master.

“I'll have you tied up of course, so you can't get yourself off. Just have that vibrator barely hitting your prostate...you'd writhe, beg, scream- moving would only make it worse.”

The Wolf pulls back, lips slightly swollen from his efforts. “Master please-”

“Touch yourself.”

He doesn't have to be told twice.

Jerking himself off while he pleasures his Master the Wolf gets himself right up to the cusp of orgasm before grasping his dick tightly to keep from going over the edge. He waits until he feels his Master tense, hold tightening on his hair, and eagerly swallows the hot release sliding down his throat.

“Come.”

It's all the order needed. With two more strokes to his cock the Wolf follows, spilling onto the cold floor. Both Master and Wolf are left flushed and panting, the silence between them only working to heighten their understanding.

"Thank you..."


End file.
